


Unknown

by Baguette_Saint



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Horror, M/M, a little bit of romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baguette_Saint/pseuds/Baguette_Saint
Summary: Three Fates. Three Stories. Tied into one.Rosaleen Sommier has a secret. A secret that will be threatened to be revealed when she gets called to help out uncovering the mysteries attacks of the Tenax. She is determined to ensure it doesn't get exposed as well as any other important information.Leonardo Atwood is a miserable student in Elk creek, thought to be forever alone in the world. When hearing that his best friend gone missing, it's up to Leo to find out where he went. The only person who can help him is Rosa.Etienne isn't your average human. If you can call him a human that is. He struggles to pick a side in a conflict that he never asked to be involved with. When he hears that Halo, one of the three powerful divine beings out there, can help him, he is determined to find her. If he can that is.





	1. A secret message

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers!
> 
> I bring you an original story, which I put my heart into this. So, I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I enjoy it. It's unedited, which I apologize if you see any mistakes or errors here and there. I also apologize if my updates for each chapter is slow. The maximum is two weeks and the minimum is a week and a half.
> 
> Follow me at baguettewriter on Tumblr to see more about the story.

Falling through the mirror.........  
Cries falling on deaf ears.........  
Prayers going unheard.........  
The hope falling into hopeless.....  
I uttered a word......  
"Help.........."  
..........Confusing thoughts and emotions  
.......With blood and fire  
.......Destruction will rain  
........Right or wrong  
........Dark or Light  
........With this unspoken oath, death to all!  
Eyes burning with tears.  
Heart aching.  
Trembling body.  
Words fail me.  
All I could do is watch.


	2. Prologue

“Thy’s words been received, O’darkness,” the woman said. Her voice coming out soft and smooth. A pleasant voice to listen to. Icy blue eyes fixed onto the wall before her, crumbling and blackened from the fire that swept across this house and the surrounding houses, leaving only a reminder of what happened. Perhaps a wildfire that spread from the forest in the back, which held evidence of there being a fire there as well. Perhaps something else happened. Only theories. None that interest the woman. “What is thee’s message?”

Silence followed her words. The woman waited patiently for an answer. Her hands moving to fold in front of her. The only movement she made. Otherwise, she stood still as a statue. Not even her chest moved from her breaths. Then again, she didn’t need to breathe. Not a requirement for people like herself. A chilly breeze came as quickly as it went, blowing a few locks of her bluish-white hair into her face. She didn’t shiver or move to push her hair away from her face.

To outsiders, who happened to be out late at this hour, she would look strange, standing in the ruined house.

Then, her head tilts slightly to the right. An answer finally came. The voice that brought her the answer was hard to miss. It spoke like the sounds of the wind passing through. Faintly too. She would have missed it if she didn’t pay any attention to it.

“O’ deliverer, heed my words. It is I, the one that commands the darkness, who summon you here. Listen closely. These words will not be repeated.” The woman didn’t respond to his words. Not even a nod to acknowledge. Whatever she did, it didn’t matter. Erebus, one of the many names of the deity, continued on with his message. “A disastrous event will happen. When and where it will be is yet to be determined. There shall be events that come close to the biggest of them all, but it will not be the one that you should be keeping an eye on. So much blood will be shed. A war will break out between brothers and sisters. Bonds will be torn apart. I have given you, my dear servant, the permission to pass this message to any ears that will listen. Permission is also given to intervene. Those who participate in this needs the aid of the light of the divine. One is enough for now. Protect the life of this planet from those who threaten it to extinction.”

“Thy’s message has been delivered,” the messenger said. She bowed her head in sync of her words. She didn’t raise her head up even when she continued to speak. “The servant of light will carry these words to the ears that are opened.”

“Listen……listen…..” Erebus’ voice started to come in and out. Almost as if he was talking on the radio and the station couldn’t catch a signal. Minus the static part. “Slumber……..rest until the time calls…….for you…..”

The messenger’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Her lips shaping into a frown.

What did he mean by that?

Then, it hit her like a truck. If it felt like being hit by a truck. Exhaustion came suddenly. Her eyes slowly closing in response. Her body protesting for trying to move and stay awake.

Slumber? For how long? Five months or ten thousand years? Why is he doing this to her?

Well, it’s not in her place to question what he or any of his kin commanded or did. She did her job as a messenger; carry the word of those in the world above to those who live in this earthly world. And yet she found herself questioning them every now and then, though they didn’t mind whatsoever.

Her whole world tilted forward, making her crash into the ashes on the ground. Before she slipped into a dreamless slumber, she heard his voice.

“The Halo Effect has……been set in motion…..”

Those words continued to stick with her twenty years later.


End file.
